Ayana Fujisawa
Ayana Fujisawa (藤沢 彩菜 Fujisawa Ayana) is the main protagonist of Fukushuu Kyoushitsu. Appearance Ayana is a young teenager of average height with short black wavy hair (but, her hair appears to be a mix of blue and gray in the cover) that has a long lock hair falls across her face avoiding both her brown eyes and her mouth. She is mostly seen wearing her school uniform. When she is not in her school uniform, she wears full-length clothes that cover her wounds and there was one time she was seen wearing a simple pair of pants and boots. Personality Before her accident, Ayana seems to be a kind, understanding and naive character who endures the bullying on her own thinking that her bullies would stop even after her friendship with Yuuko Takishima crumbles. This behavior lasted until she was pushed into traffic. After she starts plotting her revenge, she displays a kind of psychotic anger who stays back to see the result of her revenge and to watch her classmates suffering most of the time. During these times, Ayana always has an insane smile on her face. History In the past, Ayana seems like a kind and gentle person who even has friends around her and it is a possibility that her friends helped her endure the bullying even if they were not doing anything. After her friendship with Yuuko Takishima got destroyed, the bullying worsened to the point of her being raped and treated as a "toy." Even then, she endured the bullying believing that if she did not respond they would stop. However, after someone tried to kill her by pushing her into a busy street, she no longer maintained the same opinion. She knew that if she did not fight back, her classmates would kill her. So, she began devising an intricate plan that would drag all her classmates into "hell" with her. Plot Relationships Yuuko Takishima Yuuko is one of Ayana's ex-friends. Before the story takes place, it is shown that they have a friendly relationship with each other until Yuuko lashed out at Ayana, even telling her to stop being friends with them that it caused them to drift apart and Ayana to get bullied even more. But, when Yuuko committed suicide, Ayana said she was grieving and even said that Yuuko did not deserve to die in the later chapter. Ai Nomura Ai is one of Ayana's allies who takes an active role in helping her take revenge on their classmates. At first just like everyone else, Ayana plans to take revenge on her but after she used her to her plan in taking revenge on Yuuto Seo, she said that she can still use her. After making her believe that she is the tragic heroine, Ai begins following her every order. However, she develops a very obsessive servant-leader one-sided relationship as the plot continues. Trivia * The name Ayana 'means "color" (彩) and "vegetables, greens" (菜) ('na). * Ayana's surname Fujisawa 'means "wisteria" (藤) ('fuji) and "marsh" (沢) (sawa). * Ayana always wears clothing that covers her wounds. ** In the manga, there's no part where she was seen wearing sleeveless and if she's wearing a skirt, she always wears a pair of long black socks. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters